beinghumanfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucille Fernandez
Lucille Fernandez is a Grim Reaper and rank 4 Hunter for the Hunter Corps. Appearance Lulu has aqua-colored eyes and long black hair down to her waist which she usually puts in a ponytail. She's pale and tall with an athletic build. Lulu usually wears a white button-up blouse with ruffles and a red tie under black blazer with red trim. She also wears black pencil skirt with black leggings, black ankle boots, and white gloves. Her Reaper spectacles are circular. Personality Lucille has been a Grim Reaper for many years, which makes it extremely difficult for her to open up to her partners due to her having to reap their souls when they die. Despite this, she still manages to form a bond with her current partner, Terrance Incruenta, or Terri. Around others, Lulu tends to act more like her mother Giselle and is often considered as nothing more than a naive girl by other Reapers. Despite this, she has manged to achieve a level 4 ranking as a Reaper. This is due to her shift in personality during a fight, in which her mother's bloodlust is combined with her father's efficiency and skill. However, Lucille's greatest strength is her speed and her ability to judge the souls she reaps with almost unerring accuracy. Lucille's personality is also due in part to her friendship with Terri. After many years of serving the Incruenta family and reaping their souls, Lucille turns cold on the inside and suffers from extreme depression. After Terri's parents are killed, she decides to maintain her upbeat personality around the female Hunter in order to cheer her up. History Lucille was born into an unnamed Hunter family in the Middle Ages during the time of King Arthur. Not much is known of her human life or her time as a Hunter, but it is known that she was killed during an incubus nest raid, which leads to her fear of incubi such as Zachariah Dumort. After becoming a Reaper, she is adopted into the Fernandez family where she meets Arielle Dennis, her cousin. Lulu excels at her job and spends most of her free time racing her brother, Ron, and Arielle. She graduates the Reaper Academy at the top of her class. She serves the Incruenta family in Division 1 and follows in her parents' footsteps. Personal Background Residence 42564 NW Winchester Rd, Boston, MA 02108 Emergency Contact Information William B. Fernandez (relation: father) The Hunter Corps Relationships Arielle Kannagi Arielle and Lulu are cousins; the latter was adopted into the former's family when she died and became a Reaper. The two were once inseparable, since they shared a love for flying as well as a dislike for the killing aspect of their jobs. Because of that, Lulu refuses to give up on her cousin after Arielle's transformation, despite the other girl's insistence that she is no longer the woman she once was. This leads to Arielle being unable to completely sever her ties to the Hunter Corps and eventually leads her to remain in Boston long after she finishes her earlier business. Lulu's father William even believes that they have a strange connection that seems a result of fate. On certain occasions, Lulu would even try to possess Arielle and find the part of her soul that contains her emotions. And after Zachariah's disappearance, Arielle grows to care and worry more about Lucille. Before going into hiding, Arielle leaves her cousin a letter, as she can't confront the other girl, letting her know that she is sorry about breaking her promise, that she wouldn't ask Lulu to forgive her and that next time they met she should judge Arielle as it's due. She also expresses that, despite the fact that it was only for a short time, she feels lucky for having had the chance to work with Lulu again, and that she is thankful about it. While this turns out to be a coded message letting Lulu and Terri know her and Goldy's whereabouts without tipping off the Hunter Corps, Arielle later on admits to Lulu that she meant what she had written. Goldy Smith Goldy is a human runaway from London who meets Arielle after she saves Goldy from a pair of demons. Soon after, she Contracts with Arielle in an attempt to find her mother's killer. Other than just being Arielle's Contracted human, Lucille has become good freinds with her an helps her around the house by keeping the peace in the household, going grocery shopping with her, and even cooking. As time passes and Goldy gets used to the insanity, Lulu has many times looked back to when she was human, and sees a bit of herself in Goldy. Terrance Incruenta She is Arielle's colleague and supervisor while she is on trial with Hunter Corps. Despite their similar demeanors, the girls get off on a very rocky start due to Terri's hatred of demons. Terri is also more concerned with rules than Arielle, which leads to constant conflict between the two. Despite this, the girls eventually find a common ground in their mistrust of the Hunter Corps' leader and their hatred of Raphael. Their similar attitudes eventually lead the two girls to make a formidable team as well. Edward Kogami Because of her initial mistrust, Edward and Arielle start off with a very difficult relationship. While Edward finds Arielle's utter distaste for him insanely amusing, Arielle finds the other demon extremely irritating. Despite her constant rejection, Edward continuously tries to hit on Arielle and pesters her for a date, eventually leading her to accept in order to "shut him up" as she tells Goldy. Eventually, though, she realizes that she misjudged Edward and he truly does care for her. An example of this is when he jumps in front of Arielle to shield her from Raphael's heavenly fire. Trivia * Her ID as a Hunter is 42564-DTKJ-52510-2, the first five numbers of which are also her house number. * Arielle used to drink about thirty times a day, but nowadays she "only" drinks about twenty times. * On average, Arielle only sleeps about four hours per day, but she isn't as irritable as Terri due to the fact that she doesn't actually need sleep. * As a Hunter, her designation is Raven 2 and as a Reaper, it is Dove 1. * While Arielle extremely skilled at using several weapons and hand-to-hand combat, she prefers to use a sword, a weapon introduced to her by Waite. * Her favorite food is white chocolate and her least favorite food is synthetic fish. * Her hobbies are training, reading, and sometimes playing games with Padlock, as a Hunter. Previously, Arielle's hobbies consisted of flying, reading, training, and chess. * Her motto is, "Live and be content." * Arielle's favorite saying is "Believe in your own power. Don't always rely on others." * Her strengths are "Flashes of genius backed up with intelligence" and her weakness is "Kindness." * Her desired item used to be a new weapon charm for her bracelet, but is now a new paper book. * Her favorite authors include Stephen King, James Elroy, William Shakespeare, Arthur Conan Doyle, and Charlotte Bronte. * Her favorite books are Jane Eyre by Charlotte Bronte and ''The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes ''by Arthur Conan Doyle because, after becoming a demon, she relates to the respective protagonists. * While being depicted as someone who rarely shows emotions, Arielle's smile with her Contracted human Goldy is shown to be sincere. * The jacket she wears as a demon is tailored to accommodate her while she fights. * Arielle keeps a self-crafted human-shaped punching bag in her room for training. * Before her disappearance, Arielle calls Edward with a non-trackable device. She says that whether dead or alive, it will be her last time seeing him. Edward smiles and replies that he believes they will be able to be together again, as normal humans like in the good old times. * After leaving Boston, Arielle starts to hallucinate about Kevin and Edward in a similar way Goldy hallucinates about Toby. * Arielle thinks that the essential minimum of things she needs for living abroad is knowledge, wisdom and physical strength. Gallery Edit